iWill Never Leave You
by DWPAF12
Summary: Carly accidentally admits to Freddie while he's 'sleeping' that she loves him. I'm rubbish at summaries. Story is a lot better. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is one of the stories I think have high potential. Enjoy!

It was not fun. Watching iCarly viewer's clips about their pets making strange noises. Carly, Sam and Freddie could not find anything more boring than that. Ever. But they had to find clips for their next web cast. But they still had 90 more clips to go. And they had only watched 10. But still, it was better than watching Spencer make a sculpture out of screwdrivers and spanners. But before they could continue watching another clip, the 11th clip of strange noise making animals, when they could all smell smoke and hear shouting and screaming. They all ran from the iCarly studio to the downstairs level of the apartment when they saw a glass of water on fire. How Spencer set fire to water, they will never know. Carly, acting on instincts, ran over to the fire extinguisher and sprayed the foam all over the water. "Spencer, how on earth did you manage... Spencer?" asked Carly, looking around the room for her big brother. Sam and Freddie were also curious as to where Spencer was. Carly pulled out her Pear phone and dialled Spencer's number. "Hello. Spencer, where are you?... At the Groovy Smoothie... Well, we've just had to put out a fire here... Yes, we're fine, it was a glass of water... Ok, see you then... Bye!" said Carly, and Sam and Freddie, during the conversation, had fallen asleep. Carly was feeling tired herself, but she fought to stay awake, waiting for Spencer to get home. But she found it harder and harder to stay awake.

When Spencer finally got home, Carly had fallen asleep as well. Spencer just smiled at the sight, especially when he saw Freddie hugging Carly. He ran up the stairs, tripping up the first few steps, hoping to take a picture of this for future reference. He found his camera, and ran back down the stairs, took the picture, smiled, and walked back upstairs.

The next day, Carly was the first to awake. She saw Freddie cuddled up to her, and smiled, but then realised what she was doing, and stopped smiling. She realised that she slightly enjoyed Freddie lying on her. "Oh, Freddie, I do love you, but you can't ever know that. I love you." said Carly quietly. She gently moved Freddie off of her, stood up, kissed Freddie's forehead, and went to make some breakfast for herself, Sam and Freddie. But little did she know, Freddie heard everything she had just said, and wondered how he was going to tease her about this. He wouldn't be harsh, but he would certainly have fun.

A/N: I'm aiming for this story to be 5-20 chapters long. I know, big gap, but it'll be one of the best stories of mine you will ever see. Please review. I hope to update before Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm updating now because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I wanted to update before I go away. Enjoy!

Later that day, Carly and Sam were in the iCarly studio while Spencer and Freddie were out at the Groovy Smoothie. They had been told to keep watching the clips of strange animals and then they had to show Freddie the best ones when he got back. They had got to the last clip, and Sam had, unsurprisingly, fallen asleep again. Carly was on the verge of falling asleep, but she held on, waiting for Freddie to come back. She loved how he talked all techy. She didn't understand half of it, but she wouldn't change him for the world.

2 hours later, and Carly had fallen asleep, when Freddie walked into the studio. "Hey guys, so, what are the best..." he suddenly stopped talking when he saw the two girls asleep. He smiled, and turned to search through the clips to see if they had been narrowed down before they fell asleep. He reckoned that, since none of these were Sam's favourite, Sam had fallen asleep first. He turned to walk out of the room, when he heard movement behind him. He quickly turned on the spot to see Sam waking up.

"Hey, Frednub." said a sleepy Sam. "Hi, Sam." replied Freddie. "Excuse me, but I need some ham to wake me up." Sam said. "How unusual." Freddie said back, and Sam walked out of the room. Freddie turned back to his laptop and searched Splashface for some funny videos to watch while, he waited for Carly to wake up. But then, something dawned on him. If Spencer was at the Groovy Smoothie yesterday, then who set fire to water and who was screaming and shouting? But before he could ponder on that, Sam walked back in with some ham. "Why are you looking so worried, nub?" asked Sam. "Yesterday, who set fire to the glass of water? Who was screaming and shouting? Spencer said he was at the Groovy Smoothie, so who else was here?" said Freddie without giving Sam a chance to speak. But Sam wouldn't have spoken anyway, since she too was now lost in thought, and she looked worried as well. Who could it have been? Quickly, Sam ran over to Carly and started shaking her. "Carls, wake up. We have a problem." said Sam, panicking. Carly slowly started waking up, but became alert when she saw panic on her friend's face that very rarely shows much emotion. "Sam, what's up? You don't panic often." said Carly quickly. "Carly, me and Freddie think that someone broke in yesterday and tried setting fire to your apartment." Sam said. Carly just started laughing. "Sam, it was Spencer, remember?" said Carly. "No, he was at the Groovy Smoothie, remember?" said Freddie. Then, Carly started to panic. "Oh god, you're right! Someone broke in! Did they take anything?" said Carly quickly, about to go into a panic attack. Sam and Freddie realised this, and tried their hardest to calm her down. "Carly, please listen to us. Calm down, you'll have a panic attack if you're not careful." said Sam quietly. But Carly wasn't listening to her. Freddie tried to calm her down as well. "Carls, please calm down. You're starting to worry us now. Please." begged Freddie. That was when Carly started to calm down. "Wow, Fredweird, how did you do that? She's as calm as she was when she woke up this morning, and that was calm." complimented Sam, which was even rarer than her panicking. "I don't know, maybe I have a 'certain charm'." said Freddie, remembering what Carly had said earlier.

After Carly was certain she was calm, they went to get some lunch, which Carly struggled to eat, considering she had just nearly had a panic attack. "Hey, Carly, are you sure you're ok. You're now worried that there is someone out there after you, aren't you?" worried Sam. "Yeah, I am. Well, it's either me, you or Spencer. If they're after Spencer, then they probably want him for doing something wrong, but if it's me, then..." but before Carly could finish, someone from the military walked into the Shay apartment. "Hi, my name is General Carkerson, and I'm looking for a Miss Carly Shay and Mr Spencer Shay." said General Carkerson. "I'm Carly Shay, but Spencer is out at the moment with his friend." said Carly. "Well, is there any way of contacting him?" asked Carkerson. "Yeah, I'll call him to ask him to come home now." replied Carly, and she pulled out her Pear phone from her pocket, and dialled Spencer's number. "Hey, Spencer! Yes I'm fine... Is there any way you could come home now?... Because there is a man called General Carkerson here from the military, demanding to talk to us now... Ok, see you in a minute... Love you too... Bye!" and she hung up. "He said he'd be here in 15 minutes. Would you like anything to drink, General?" asked Carly. "Yes please, just a glass of water will do, thank you." replied Carkerson politely.

"So, now I should probably explain why I'm here." said General Carkerson. "Yes, please." said Spencer, who had rushed home quickly to see why the military needed to talk to him and Carly. "Well, it is my duty to inform you that Colonel Shay was killed at 1700 hours while in a submarine that was under attack from missiles from Norway. I'm so sorry for your loss." said General Carkerson regretfully. Carly's and Spencer's faces dropped at the news. Carly had tears in her eyes, and Sam and Freddie both put an arm round her shoulders to comfort her. Spencer was also holding back tears as he said goodbye after Carkerson after he offered to send some men round to help them throughout their time of need, but the offer was declined, so after Carkerson had gone, Carly's floodgates opened, and Freddie and Sam tried to calm her down.

That night, after Sam had been told to go and help her mother with a date, Freddie thought it best to look after Carly that night, so asked Spencer if he could stay there. "Of course, Freddo, I think Carly needs all the comfort she can get at the moment." replied Spencer. "Thanks, Spencer." said Freddie gratefully. Freddie was so happy that he could stay tonight, and he could also admit his feelings for Carly. Hopefully me telling her the truth will bring her spirits up for a while, he thought.

Carly was in her bedroom, with her eyes still red and puffy from crying so much, when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she shouted, her voice a bit croaky from crying. When she saw Freddie come through the door, she instantly cheered up a bit, but she didn't want to let that show. "Hi, Freddie." said Carly. "Hi, Carls. Spencer said I could stay over tonight. I've asked my mom, and I explained the whole situation, and she said it would be fine. Is that ok?" asked Freddie. "Yeah, that's ok, I need to be comforted by my best friends now." said Carly, actually feeling a bit guilty about using her best friend and secret crush like this. "Well, I'm going to bed now, I'll get you the spare bed out of my cupboard if you like." Carly said. "I'll sleep where you want me to sleep." Freddie said gently. Carly thought that now he had said that, she could say that she wanted him in her bed. Besides, she could always lock the door so that Spencer couldn't get in. "Freddie, please could you sleep in my bed with me tonight. I need comforting." said Carly. "Ok then." replied Freddie simply, knowing why she had asked that. "Good night, Freddie." said Carly. "Good night, Carls." replied Freddie.

In the middle of the night, Carly woke up with a start. She turned to look at Freddie, who was still asleep. She all of a sudden started crying, since the news had sort of impacted on her more while she was asleep. Freddie woke up quickly and turned to look at Carly. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when all of a sudden, he felt her lips against his. She was kissing him! He was so happy that she meant what she had said, when all of a sudden, she pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Freddie. I don't know what came over me." she stuttered. "Carls, I heard what you said to me when we woke up from watching those videos yesterday. You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" asked Freddie, confused as to why she would kiss him and then say that she didn't mean to. "Well... I, uh... yes, I did mean it. But I thought you were asleep." said Carly, very embarrassed. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I love you too. I always have, even when I dated Sam, I still loved you more than her, no offense to her, of course, but I do love you, honestly." said Freddie, pouring his heart into all of those words. And before Carly could say anything in return, Freddie smashed his lips into hers and gave her a passionate, loving kiss. Their tongues met and started playing with each other. And then, when they both ran out of breath, they both pulled away at the same time. "So, does that make us an item?" asked Carly. "Whatever you want to class us as." replied Freddie. "But whatever happens, we must not let anyone know, especially Sam, or she will wind us up about it." Freddie said sternly. "I promise, Freddie, I promise." replied Carly. And together, they fell asleep in the other's arms.

A/N: Sweet, wasn't it? I hope to update again once I'm back from holiday, I will write notes down on a piece of paper so I can post them on this story as soon as I get back. Please review, it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
